


【TSN/ME】Robot

by WinkyY



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinkyY/pseuds/WinkyY
Summary: Eduardo收到了一个神秘的快递，他做好了准备拆开它。





	【TSN/ME】Robot

**Author's Note:**

> 性爱机器人设定  
道具  
自慰

Eduardo收到那个奇怪的快递实属意外。  
他只是在一个再平常不过的周末早上被快递员的敲门声从床上爬起来，迷迷糊糊地就让他把那一人高的箱子摆在门廊——就又去睡回笼觉了。所以当他彻底清醒后，发现了这个像是突然出现的“庞然大物”，一时间有些迷茫。作为一个现实生活的忠实爱好者，Eduardo很少会选择网上购物，他喜欢真实的一切，不管是Facebook，Twitter还是年轻人们格外青睐的Instagram，他几乎都不怎么使用。  
但只有在一件事上，他尝试隐姓埋名，千方百计去确认信息保密后才会去做。  
毕竟Eduardo Saverin是个gay，一个年过三十的有正常性需求的男人，他不喜欢到酒吧去“猎艳”或者“约炮”，尽管不谈感情只谈性听起来是件挺不错的事，但是Andrew Solimine——他多年的好友——评价过，“Edu永远都会为自己做的事负责。”  
Eduardo听到这话的时候内心有点复杂，他知道Andrew没有映射什么的意思，却难以控制地遐想到别处。但从那件算得上他人生巨大转折点的事情发生后，他确实如此，每个人都应该为自己的每一个行为负责。  
“所以你一点儿也不适合一夜情，”Andrew撇撇嘴对Eduardo说，“那些到处约炮的男人不适合你。”  
所以他免不了选择借助必要的工具来纾解性欲。  
这没什么觉得丢人的，Eduardo想，他每天都和数字，金钱，交易打交道，工作时紧绷着神经将一切注意力投入——就算远离了华尔街，他的战场上也从不容松懈，所以在工作之后，渴求那么一些“性”方面的安慰作为放松方式也是正常的。  
Eduardo家中不缺那些用途特殊的“玩具”，甚至还成为了某个专营此项业务且保密工作良好的（由门路众多的知情人士Sean Parker先生推荐的）匿名网站会员。他这才想起来，几日前这个网站推出了一个“专属定制”的神秘新产品，可以根据平日上网浏览记录，和一些问卷调查中所选择的喜好，从而分析生成出“令您满意的新玩具，体验不同的快乐”。Eduardo只是随手填过。当他看到了空白的发货信息，立即明白了，这说不准就是那个传说的神秘产品。在休息日内，他不介意有一场性体验，于是他找到剪刀，拆开“惊喜”。  
随后Eduardo公寓内爆发出一声震天慑地的“FUCK！！！！！！！！！！”

Eduardo只能面对着一个没有启动的机器人生气。他甚至在一瞬间差点抄起手边的花瓶砸到“他”脑袋上。任谁能平静地面对一个长得跟决裂多年的好友——过去式的——一模一样的性爱机器人呢？总能保持温和的男人也难以自持，一脚就踢在了那伫立着的玩意儿的膝窝上。  
靠，骨头还挺硬。  
他拿着那份属于他的机器人的“专属定制说明”，脸色难看得要命，他也就偶尔会看看搜搜Mark的近况——绝对是出于好奇，更多的是关心Facebook的近况。Mark Zuckerberg的名字通常与他的帝国挂钩。  
他把早餐的咖啡换成了威士忌，这种时候没人想要继续清醒。几杯过后他终于鼓起勇气，走上前去，面对着这个看着几乎与人类无异的“机器人”，似乎有些情不自禁——反正这又不是真正的Mark。  
机器人的皮肤摸起来就像人类——特殊材质，说明书这么解释——连每一丝头发的触感都如同记忆中那般。那些封存已久的东西呼之欲出。Eduardo轻笑一声，手指从紧闭的眼抚到抿成直线的唇，“你连是个机器人的时候都皱着眉，Mark。”他闭上眼，弯身在对方肩上又靠了一会才重新直起来，视线停留在指尖。他难以抑制那种冲动，曾经的曾经，他无数次渴望，那两瓣肖想过的唇近在眼前。  
他不需要考虑那么多，Eduardo想，这只是个机器人。  
于是他吻上去了。  
这个吻迟到了太久，一下子像是把他拽到了从前，那些哈佛的旧时光里，可以无所顾忌。随后那一切破碎，质证桌成为一道鸿沟，连掌心都再无法相接。他们背道而驰，再无瓜葛。他已经遗忘了，几乎，那些忙到没空想的青春往事随着时间消散，被掩埋，又在这一吻间蜂拥而至，涌入记忆里。  
太久了，Eduardo几乎想要放声大笑，太晚了，晚到甚至不及追悔莫及。他同样闭上眼，心里又默念着许久不出口的名字，Mark，Mark。你总是到的晚一些。他衔住机器人下面的唇，用了不少力气咬下去，像是报复本该承受这痛的那人。随即他松开手——现在，过去的最后一块拼图终于完善，旧梦再无遗憾，他放开的是“Mark”，也是无疾而终，死于襁褓的爱。  
他彻底将曾经掩埋。  
然而离开从来不是件容易的事情。  
被一双有力的手拉回进怀抱是件意料之外的事。Eduardo有些吃惊，转脸便对上那双眼睛。那双看得穿代码世界与未来，却辨不清颜色的眼，那双时常掩不住喜悦的光却藏的下阴谋的眼，那是冰川，没有温度也没有波动，“Mark”就那么盯着他看。  
“很高兴为您服务。” 

性爱机器人使用手册第一条：如果要启动您的机器人，吻他。

Eduardo懒得去弄清楚他们是怎么搞起来的了——毕竟这是个性爱机器人，而Eduardo很难对“Mark”说不。他们用一个吻延续着另一个吻，丢过去短暂的缅怀与告别过后升腾而起的便是性欲，Eduardo素来遵从本能。  
“你需要一场极致的性爱吗主人？”  
“是的——”他没法形容被“Mark”成为“Master”的冲击，“Fuck yes！”  
机器人的效率不容小觑，他将被Eduardo当做睡衣的纯棉T恤推上去，露出藏在身下的肌肤，抚摸过每一寸，指间仿佛带着电流。Eduardo耐不住呻吟，咬紧下唇仅让几声从齿缝间泄出。这样的反应对“服务者”来说总是最好的肯定，“Mark”的手掌盖在Eduardo的阴茎上，“你硬了。”  
是的没错，Eduardo在心里骂了几条街，他该死的硬了，仅仅因为长相如同曾经的朋友——暗恋对象——的机器人的触碰，便起了反应。这多少令人不满又难堪，同时又激发了Eduardo的胜负欲。他翻个身跨坐在机器人身上，利落地脱下上衣。  
“你是为我服务的机器人对吗？”  
“是的，主人。”  
Eduardo堵住了他的嘴，惩罚性地又咬了一下。  
“别那么叫我。”他指尖绕上“Mark”的发，“我叫Eduardo。”  
机器人短暂地笑了一下，点点头稳住Eduardo的腰，他的所有者展现出了一种侵略，这让他觉得有趣。“当然，”他微微颔首答应下，“我是为你服务的，你说了算，Eduardo。”  
他们从沙发滚下来，隔着绝佳材质的地毯并不觉得冰冷，Eduardo的手伸进机器人的裤子里，摸起来与人类无异的性器似乎让他有些惊喜。“你有什么功能？”他挑挑眉毛捏起“Mark”的下巴，“你要对得起在所属领域都应有着精彩绝伦的成就的这张脸，在任何方面都不能输。”  
机器人的眼中像是有光芒闪过，“Mark”脸上那种胸有成竹的表情恰似许多年前的夜晚，哈佛的网络全面崩溃，那位旧友转着椅子面向他说“我觉得”。一时间的恍惚让局势扭转，Eduardo已然在这个笑容中全盘皆输。  
胸前的凸起已经被人含进嘴里，机器人的舌尖绕着可口的红莓打转，滋了蜜的糖果般令人难以拒绝。他品尝着，不吝啬自己的“服务”，在愈发甜腻的声音里手指捏上另一侧。  
——这感觉过于真实了。Eduardo仰起头，“Mark”的指腹如同本身那位常年在键盘上敲击而生出些茧子，粗糙地，摩擦着脆弱的乳头。他一边的胸口已经湿漉漉的了，而“Mark”不满足地用舌尖戳弄着不应被打开的小孔，令Eduardo几乎战栗。  
这是Eduardo最为敏感的地方之一。或许只有少数男性才知道被玩弄乳头的快乐。他喜欢买一些乳夹，或者功能齐全的贴片，有时候是将震动的跳蛋或者按摩棒紧靠在胸前。他喜欢这样的前戏，迅速的进入状态，在独自娱乐的性爱里，他总不能冷落他们。甚至，他会在高潮里，将乳夹撤下，于疼痛与快感中让洪流爆发。  
以至于他的胸肉更加丰满，偏向于未成熟少女那般，柔软地，似乎能透出乳香气。  
“根据你的购买记录，”机器人在间歇开口，对上那双染了情欲颜色的棕眸，“我想你非常喜欢这个。对吗？”他又凑过去，合齿咬上红肿的肉粒，手却滑下来，灵巧地钻进了更隐蔽的地方。出乎意料，常被主人使用的肠肉早就自觉地分泌出一些粘液——“人类的身体构造足够奇妙。”机器人对此似乎感到惊喜，“你知道该怎么让自己多体会一些快乐，少感受一些痛苦对吗？”  
或许真是这样，Eduardo的回答被堵了回去，“Mark”像是对亲吻着迷，而Eduardo几乎已经记不得多久未与什么人进行这种表达着丰富的感情又极具亲密性的动作了。他也迷恋，与“人”接吻，或者是与“Mark”接吻。  
那只正准备探索秘境的手最终还是没有直接进去，“我要为你提供百分之百舒适的服务。”他这样解释，带着清甜的润滑剂重新拓张隧道，Eduardo张着嘴，剩下深深的喘息。他并拢着腿，紧夹着机器人真实过头的手臂，微微发烫的皮肤接触在一起。屁股里的手指从一根增加到三根，“Mark”诱哄着男人放松一些，他倒真这么做了。咬着略微肿起的下唇，试探地打开自己，机器人的吻散落在大腿内侧，直到更隐秘的位置。  
Eduardo一度以为这个卷毛机器人要为他做口交了。然而对方只是将那两颗卵蛋吻得湿漉漉地，绕过挺立的性器，当他吻在Eduardo小腹时，指尖毫不犹豫地反复按向前列腺。男人被带进了一波高潮，他飘在云雾间，紧绷着小腹在另一人的安抚下慢慢放松下来。他看到“Mark”的下巴上还沾着些精液，却毫无顾忌地凑上去替人清理干净。他眯上眼睛，够着那一头卷发，眉眼间的愉悦无需明说。  
“你还是有两下子的——对得起你们品牌的名号。”  
他笑着，啄上两片薄唇，展现出一种更放荡，更亲昵的姿态。巴西男人洋溢热情的开关已然打开，Eduardo将一条腿环在机器人腰间。  
“Then,give me more.”

“More”通常情况下意味着很多。  
对Eduardo来说，“More”意味着如洪的快感，更猛烈的侵犯，一场由真实走向虚假的梦。  
Mark在操他。  
这样的认知让他所面对的一切都更加的如同幻境。既然是梦，Eduardo想，他何不享受呢？于是他不吝啬自己的呻吟，不压抑自己对此的喜爱，他将自己的全部交付，主动晃着腰迎上对方的撞击。那根阴茎完完全全地吃了进去，而那张小嘴仿佛不满足地叫嚣着更多。  
“More。”  
他仰起头，想要抓紧些什么，却只有地毯微长的有着柔软触感的毛从指间流走。机器人显然注意到了这些，他握住那双手，吻掉被服务者眼角或是在生理反应下溢出的泪。他让自己进入地更深，以便他的服务对象能少想一些乱七八糟的事。  
“More。”  
性器的顶端在腺体处研磨着，Eduardo感受得到。他被推上火山之巅，炙烤着。紧接着快感爆发，从身后那处蔓延至四肢百骸，连手指也酥麻。但这不够，Eduardo搂紧了“Mark”，从对方身上汲取着温度。又一波快感来袭，他几乎失声，抵着机器人的额头。  
“More”  
“Mark”操地更快了，不知疲倦，以“性”作为对Eduardo的安抚。他们接吻——太多的吻了。从鼻尖到耳垂，机器人在男人的脖颈间留下一连串的烙印。然而他手上的动作却不似嘴上这般温柔。“Mark”捏住那两瓣臀肉，一掌掴在上面。  
——还不够。  
他几乎啜泣，颤抖着，在紧接着的拍打中把屁股夹得更紧。  
“Mark”又一次把阴茎操了进去，Eduardo又一次攀上高潮。他听着格外熟悉又怀念的声音响起，像很遥远，从过去来；却在耳畔，就在眼前。  
“你想要什么，Wardo？”  
“Everything.”

“I’m coming back for everything.”

他被带进了卧室，丢在自己那张床上，半勃的性器上还挂着零星的体液。“Mark”已经射过一次了，浓稠的精液顺着合不拢的穴口流出来，使得双腿间变得黏黏腻腻。Eduardo还来不及找个舒服位置，便被“Mark”揽过腰摆出跪趴的姿势来。殷红的掌印错乱地展示在他屁股上，机器人不客气地又拍打一下，重新进入了湿热的甬道。  
“你平时也这样夹着玩具吗？你的小嘴还会吸人。”服务者有些恶劣的玩笑惹得主人呜咽，紧接着调子一转又成破碎的呻吟。他吃得愈发紧了，在性器撤出时自觉地挽留，恨不得让那火热的肉棒融化在穴中。纵欲的身体也撑不住接连的快感，Eduardo上半身瘫下，只有屁股还翘着，仿佛永动机般讨好着入侵者。  
他眼眶发涩，内心同后穴一起被填满，或许这是他的夙愿，他想要的却总是更多一些。  
“I’m coming back for everything.”  
他曾在百万会员夜这样告诉Mark，官司结束却全盘皆输。他不需要钱，甚至不需要Facebook所承认的那个身份。  
“I was your only friend.”  
所以我只需要你一个道歉。  
“You had one friend.”  
但我更想你爱我。  
他选择始终背对Mark。  
“让我看看你。”  
他终于哭泣，摇晃着脑袋拒绝这种姿势，“Please——”他放软了语气，卖力地吞吐着那根完全勃起的阴茎。  
“Mark.”Eduardo念出了那个名字，卷在唇舌里，带着渴望与想念，“让我看着你。”  
下一秒对方抱起他，就这么转了个圈，机器人让Eduardo坐在自己身上，小鹿像是被欺负地一副楚楚可怜模样。他亲吻他，被不断重复着的那一连串名字被堵在嘴里，含糊着，伴随着舌与舌搅弄的水声。被服务者倒像是正为人服务的那个，起伏着身体，自己玩得到愉快，他望向熟悉的面孔，手压在他胸膛上，另一只倒是空出来，捻起自己的乳头来。  
“我或许该早点这么做。”Eduardo从口中咕哝出一声喟叹，动作显得猖狂起来，他灵巧地支撑着自己抬起屁股，又很快顺着阴茎坐了下去，像只轻快悦动着的小母鹿。饱满的乳肉似乎又涨几分，“Mark”饶有兴趣地用手指戳弄一下，“这里某一天一定能分泌出来些乳汁的——科学的方式，人体的奇妙，就像你的小屁股会自己喷水一样。”  
机器人笑了，放任所有者的放纵，“你平时也是这么玩自己的吗？固定好你喜欢的按摩棒，然后骑上去——你看起来熟能生巧。”  
Eduardo没搭理他。他凑上前轻蹭了蹭“Mark”的鼻尖，恶意地夹紧了他，机器人闷哼一声，差点就此缴械。  
“坏孩子。”“Mark”说着，落在屁股上的巴掌已经成了情趣，Eduardo在这样的“惩罚”里耐不住又绞得更紧了些。他像只饿极了的小兽，急于把自己的小嘴塞得满满当当。他急切地舔吻，在“Mark”的拇指按住那下一瓣唇时，乖巧又顺从地含住，直至口中的津液也胡乱地沾在嘴角边。机器人又假装好心地替他擦净，指尖拈着那些湿润蹭在Eduardo胸前。  
随后他抬起头，望向Eduardo，那双眼睛里多了些迷离，又多了些清明——始终只映着一个人。这样的认知使他无可自拔。他几乎让自己楔进Eduardo的体内，对方像个尽责又懂事的小妻子般把自己打得更开，完完全全容纳下丈夫的阴茎，使得他进入到更深的地方。  
“Mark.”Eduardo开口，“我只想要你。”  
我只想要你爱我。

伊甸园的苹果坠落了。

“Mark”往他屁股里塞了一颗跳蛋。调到最高那一档，他拉过Eduardo的手触碰到穴口，“你该让我看看平时你是如何玩弄自己的。”  
Eduardo照做了。  
男人正缓缓将食指埋进穴中，丝毫不满足于此，很快便又加了两根手指，抽插着，却始终得不到想要的感觉。他耐不住性子，他轻声呼唤着机器人，后面的水声随着他的声音一起传进空气中的每一个分子中。  
“Mark，你得听我的，你得进来。”  
Eduardo甜腻的低喘对于无疑是最好的催情剂，这幅艳丽景色应该被记录下来给所有人都看见，他像是个漂亮的玩物，跪俯在床边，撅起的屁股将身后被使用过度的肉穴尽力展现。纵欲者的呼吸越发急促了，他的脸上弥漫了些玫瑰娇色，半眯着眼睛轻声哼。而机器人默不作声，看着男人把两腿分得更开玩弄自己的菊穴，三根手指齐齐没入，指尖将震动的跳蛋夹住抽到穴口，带出些许淫靡的汁液。随后他用手指撑开入口，将其中景色尽数展露，有些许晶莹就从里面坠下，被Eduardo另一只手抹干净。机器人知道果实熟透了。  
他依旧撑着自己的后穴，重新将跳蛋送回去，沾上淫液的另一只手被递到了嘴边，粉嫩舌尖深处勾上将自己味道卷入口腔，随后将手指吮吸地满是水光。食指从嘴里抽出时带的银丝留在了他的下巴上，随即重新伸向身下。第四根手指根本填不满贪婪的洞窟。Eduardo根本就没有碰前面，阴茎却在三次高潮后又有了挺立的迹象，马眼处流下几滴泪，似乎昭示着主人的不满。  
他看向“Mark”，从没有表情的脸到硬着的阴茎，Eduardo笑了。他凑上前，姿态颇为虔诚，他的舌尖勾在所渴求的性器上，抬着一双眼睛诉说着愿望。  
“Fuck me，Mark.”他重复道，“我想要你操我。”  
白日宣淫的好处，便是他们有一整天的时间可以放纵。“Mark”一次又一次索要，Eduardo甘之若饴。他享受来自于特殊玩具的服务，贪婪欲望的奴仆彻底屈服，沉浸其中再也找不到离去的路。

Eduardo醒来时天已经全黑了。过度的性爱让他在快乐过后只能承受着全身的酸痛。他倒吸一口凉气坐了起来，发现自己已经被清理过了，而造成这一切的罪魁祸首就在一旁站着。他穿上了那件拆开箱子时便穿着的卫衣——当然是GAP——一言不发。  
他不记得他们闹到了什么时候，越到后面的记忆越模糊，只剩下一场火，一片海，Eduardo穿梭在两个世界，“Mark”是他唯一通向现实的媒介。他射的太多了，吃下去的精液也太多了，小腹微微鼓胀，“Mark”笑他这样必然会怀上一个宝宝。随后是更激烈的一轮，Eduardo已然精疲力尽了，他可怜的小兄弟也没什么能射出来的，到最后他也不知道自己交代出了一些什么。他记得他在哭，“Mark”将他拥入怀中，那嗓音在他耳边说了什么，是Mark绝不会有的温柔，随后他沉沉睡去，醒来后现实伴着黑夜向他袭来。  
“我应该把你关了，然后返厂。”他咬咬牙，试图一巴掌拍上那个卷毛脑袋，最后还是放下手讪讪作罢。“你并没有照顾使用者的感受，对吧？你现在该告诉我怎么关掉你了。”  
他似乎铁了心思，机器人对此极其不满，连皱起眉毛来都和那个真实的Mark一模一样。“你应该很爽，你表达出来的也一样，所以没有什么理由将我返厂不是吗？我想也没必要将我关闭，我相信在此之后你不会在满足于那些没有感情的玩具。”  
“你有感情吗，小机器人？”  
Eduardo的问题让“Mark”彻底闭嘴。他看着被服务者从床上起来赤着脚踏在地板上，忍不住翻个白眼叫住一瘸一拐的那个，“穿上你的拖鞋，Wardo，这样很容易着凉。”  
男人僵直了那么几秒钟才回过身来，神色平静，“你叫我什么？”  
“Wardo，你的名字读音很绕口，这样不好吗？”  
男人点点头，笑容有那么点程式化，“挺好的，”他说着，转过身轻声嘟囔着，“我明天就会把你寄回去的。”  
“你没理由！”机器人反驳，最终得到了使用者意欲不明的回眸一笑，“我有。”Eduardo点点头，“使用起来——你的技术不够好，还差了一些。”

Mark Zuckerberg今天也想灭掉Sean Parker。

说起这件事，便要将时间倒退回一个半月以前。Eduardo在某个网站的购买记录只是Mark的一点小小的惊喜发现——然而Sean Parker作为知情人这件事，就是他不打自招了。毕竟没人能扛得住Mark的死亡凝视。  
另一位天才卷毛不服气，“Eddie有性需求是很正常的！既然约炮不适合他，玩玩玩具怎么了？得了吧Mark，你早就管不着人家了，更别提你们就连之前也什么关系都没有了——瞧瞧你的样子吧！”  
Sean觉得好笑。  
他与Eduardo成为朋友只是每天都会发生的几百万个巧合中的那么一个。抛开了一切，利益，与那些隐晦不明的感情后，他们倒聊得意外的合拍。Sean在新加坡度假的时候总喜欢去找Eduardo喝酒，知道那份根本没机会见到光明的爱情后，情场老手也只能摇摇头。  
“我该早点想到，那时候你是因为Mark对我的态度才对我有敌意的，承认吧，你就是嫉妒。”  
Eduardo只是笑笑，没有反驳。  
他当然是了，他嫉妒Sean，从他出现的那一刻，Mark的注意力便全部在他身上了。他们都一样，是天才也是混蛋，偏偏臭味相投——那时的Eduardo一度这么想。他嫉妒Sean，他们聊得合拍，他们想法一致，甚至在Facebook诞生之初的重要阶段，也是Sean陪在Mark身边，经历了他不知晓的许多，嫉妒冲昏了他的头脑，恶魔在他耳边频频蛊惑，他最终夺取了Mark的注意力，却是以最错的方式，成为了Facebook前进的绊脚石。  
Mark开始注意他了，放在他身上的精力，却是用来思考如何挪开障碍的。  
那时他不知道。  
于是他大大方方承认，几杯酒过后，谁也不会再提及了。  
某次他们又谈论起Eduardo的性生活，Andrew和Sean都在，微醺时他们开起玩笑，“如果没有任何多余的顾忌，让你选择一个人，你要跟谁打一炮？”  
他的两位好友似乎都有些跃跃欲试，Eduardo却挑挑眉毛，“Mark Zuckerberg。”他让所有人出乎意料，自己只是耸耸肩膀，“拜托——你们都该知道，大学时候我可不止一次想跟他上床。现在要有机会弥补上，不也挺好吗？”  
好个屁，Sean心里骂道，鬼都看得出来你还放不下那个小混蛋。  
刚巧这段故事在Mark质问的瞬间在Sean脑子里走了个过场。于是他神秘地一笑，学着每次Eduardo想算计人时候那副模样挑挑眉毛：“你嫉妒那些玩具吗Mark？你表达的太明显了。连按摩棒都操过Eduardo而你——”  
他在一个瞪视中噤了声。  
没过多会他又重新开口，讲出的是Mark不能拒绝也不想拒绝的计划。

伪造一个网页对两个计算机天才来说没什么难度，引诱Eduardo点进来参加活动也不是什么难事，“他比你想象中要开放，乐于尝试新鲜东西，Mark，我听说巴西人都很热情。”Sean揶揄地挤眼睛，陪同Mark一起上了去新加坡的航班，接下来只要他把Mark封进纸箱里，再多付些钱找人送到Eduardo家里——谁承想这一步才是小计划中最艰难的一部分。  
随后一切都如同Sean预料的。Eduardo不能拒绝和Mark来一炮，哪怕他认知里这个“Mark”不过是个和Mark长相一样的机器人。随后，或许Mark能有勇气同Eduardo坦白，他们早就该好好聊聊了。这样皆大欢喜，Sean觉得自己难得做了回好媒人。  
但计划之外的，便是Eduardo早就发现了“Mark”就是Mark。在他因为紧张时手指习惯性模仿敲击键盘快速拍打在腿面上时，说谎时忍不住舔舐上唇时。Mark的鼻子和额头很容易出汗，但那些小汗珠只是挂在皮肤上不会滑落下来，以及他会叫Eduardo为“Wardo”。  
这些小习惯连Mark自己都不知道。  
在他操Eduardo的时候，在他以为Eduardo意乱情迷的时候，不肯面对自己的卷毛混蛋压低了声音的一句“Sorry”，以及Eduardo呼唤着“Mark”时，那一句“I’m here for you.”  
I’m here for you.  
这是属于他们的咒语，这是他们的暗号。  
Eduardo什么都知道。

他为自己倒了一杯热牛奶，将Sean的计划参透再简单不过了。等一会他就要把他的“机器人”封进箱子里，然后打电话给快递，再向厂家反映一下产品的问题——至于他的小机器人会做什么让自己被保留下来，或者维持这个有些恶劣的玩笑，那便是他的事了。  
现在，Mark又欠了他很多解释了，而Eduardo知道，自己总有时间听的。

Fin.


End file.
